


久别重逢

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 粗糙的伪小妈脑洞，让我爽完就跑
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 13





	久别重逢

艾斯再一次见到萨博的时候是在他爸的葬礼。

那个老头子死了，五十多岁的时候，心脏病发作从此没再起来。死的时候脸上也带着生前那讨人厌的微笑，像是下一秒就要大笑出声一般，被安安静静装进了棺材里。

艾斯二十二岁，即使他自己怎么也不肯承认，他怎么长都是他老子年轻时代的样子，笑的桀骜不驯，浑身上下满是力量。罗杰二十岁的时候也是你这样，艾斯眉头紧皱地听雷利大叔这样和他说。他在心里翻了个白眼，暗道自己根本没一点像那个老混蛋。

他嚼着口香糖来参加父亲的葬礼，浑像个来搅局的混混。他无动于衷地看着自己的亲生父亲躺在棺材里苍白的脸，那些锦簇的鲜花将他的死相衬托地更加讽刺。艾斯忍不住开口嘲弄，你笑个屁啊，他不大不小的声音刚好飘进了一旁的萨博耳朵里。

女要俏一身孝，不知道是艾斯和哪个狐朋狗友厮混的时候对方教他的东方胡话，此时恰到好处地浮上心头。穿着一身漆黑丧服的萨博是好看的，非常好看。他比艾斯大两岁，已经失却了艾斯身上独属于年轻人的莽撞。他沉稳低调，金色头发被小心翼翼地梳理、用发胶驯服，乖顺地贴在脑袋上。他被黑色西装包裹的高挑身量瘦削的过分，突兀的蝴蝶骨从紧身的西服后背冒出来，他脸色并不比棺椁里的死人好多少，这反而让他有种病态的美感。他在一群参加葬礼的人中周旋，勉力微笑的样子让艾斯的眼睛如被针扎。他不屑地往地上淬了一口，掏出烟点燃，他本来不是如此混蛋的人，但在那个烦人老头的葬礼现场，他浑身上下的混账因子奇异暴涨，忍不住在那个潸然欲泣的金发青年面前狠狠表演。

“我爸死了你该很高兴吧？他把所有东西都留给你了吧？给你这个不要脸的男婊子”

黑发青年吐出一口烟圈，尼古丁的呛鼻气味让萨博打了个喷嚏。他面无表情地往后退了一步，躲离那袅袅娜娜的烟雾，他不想和这个人吵架，特别是在罗杰的葬礼上。

但他不想惹事不等于艾斯会放过他，那个暴脾气的年轻人故意将他讨厌的烟草全数喷到他脸上，戏谑笑着被熏红眼的他。

“哦不，我还得叫你妈妈呢。妈，老头子是怎么和你说的？他是不是说这辈子就爱你一个？他当年也这么骗我妈的，结果呢，我妈死的时候他都没回来看她最后一眼。他妈的他根本不配和我妈葬在一起”

萨博对他的讥讽充耳未闻，他只是蹙紧了眉头，用艾斯最讨厌的教育口吻温柔训责。

“少抽点烟，对肺不好”

艾斯恨死他置身事外的态度，他就像对待一个可怜的、失恃失怙的孤儿那样对待艾斯，眼里满是廉价的同情和疼惜：就如露玖死时他孤身一人帮母亲扶灵时邻居的目光，像是要将他穿透一般倾轧着，让好强的他喘不过气。他狠狠掐灭了烟，手指被灼烫的热度刺痛，心里的滞涩感让他忍不住出言不逊，却在面对那个礼数周全的金发男人时尽数碰了壁，坚硬的拳头打到软绵绵的鹅毛枕头上，弄得他连发火都显得幼稚。

“操你妈，一对贱人”

他讥讽自己刚死去的父亲和父亲的遗孀，迈开长腿，他一言不发地往家走去。萨博颔首，在罗杰新立好的墓碑前放下一束康乃馨，他望着艾斯远去的背影，眼神里情愫复杂。

“兹我名下所有房产、股票以及罗格镇银行存款共55亿都归独子艾斯所有，此外从个人收藏中拨出巴苔里拉钻石戒指一枚，赠予萨博。立嘱人：哥尔D罗杰，日期：xxxx年12月31日”

律师当着艾斯和萨博的面宣读了遗嘱，倏忽间变成亿万富翁的波特卡斯D艾斯大脑空白，他不明白那个因为自己离家出走而多年没联系自己的混账老头为什么会将所有财产都留给他。他收到萨博的信回来参加葬礼不过是为了要回那枚戒指：母亲生前留下的唯一纪念品。谁料到罗杰竟然阴险至此，宁愿将亿万家产沉甸甸压到他这个不孝儿子身上，也要将那枚艾斯视若珍宝的戒指赠予萨博。黑发青年怒不可遏，他棕灰色的眼角直勾勾瞪着那个面色如常的金发青年，他静静接过律师递来的天鹅绒盒子，3克拉的钻石镶嵌在银白色的指环上。

“我有异议，凭什么我母亲的东西要给这个外人！你他妈是不是伪造的遗嘱”

律师呆住了，他被艾斯揪着领子怼到了墙根，豆大的汗珠骨碌碌地滚下来，他对这种家庭纷争束手无策。

“艾斯，快放下他，有事好商量”

又是这种高高在上的语气，像是长辈一样妄图教训他。艾斯青筋暴起，忍不住一拳打到了墙上，他的指关节隐隐作痛，鲜红的血液从皮下冒出来。

“你他妈有什么资格教育我，你这个外人现在他妈的就给我滚蛋”

“艾斯，你听我解释”

“你他妈给我滚出去！如果我没搞错现在这是我的家，滚出我的房子，现在！”

他怒火中烧，毫无理智可言，温柔的金发青年只能安抚着吓呆的律师一起走出了房门。他薄薄的黑西装在冬天的风里是那样单薄，让艾斯喉头发涩。他望向书房顶上母亲的画像，母亲柔和的眼神好像正指责着他。

“站住，你回来吧”

金发青年从家门口走出几十米远就听见了身后艾斯的叫喊，那个人变扭地挽留着

“趁我没改变主意，快滚回来”

萨博如释重负地舒了口气，提着他刚收拾好的皮箱慢腾腾往回走，虽然依然面无表情但眉梢眼角都带了笑意，和露玖肖像的面庞让艾斯暗暗不爽。

“你他妈笑个屁，我爸死了你很高兴？”

“没有，只是见到你，我很高兴”

“操你妈，恶心不恶心”

萨博只是笑了笑，在进门的刹那手肘不经意碰到了艾斯的，那个年轻的黑发男人不自在地瑟缩了一下，萨博身上洋甘菊的香味让他大脑发晕。

“这两天别让我随便见到你，等你找到房子就他妈的给我滚出去”

哥尔家新任家主恶狠狠地宣告，在偌大的长条桌上只坐了他们两个人。香气扑鼻的菜肴并没有软化半丝剑拔弩张的气氛。

“艾斯，我不喜欢你讲那么多脏话，你以前不是这样的”

艾斯的太阳穴突突跳着，他着实不愿意回忆过去的日子，他曾经是那样爱黏着萨博，像个跟屁虫一样跟在他后面，屁颠屁颠地说萨博哥哥我长大了要娶你。结果呢？这个人不可貌相的男人爬上了他爸的床，和那个混账老男人在母亲天鹅绒大床上颠鸾倒凤。想到此，艾斯口腔里泛着恶心，碟子里的菲力牛排腥涩无比，他的心脏像是被人攥着一样阵阵发疼。

“我喜欢我现在的样子，去你妈的”

他故意加重了说脏话的语气，耀武扬威地对萨博比了个中指，叉子在碟子上摔出清脆的琤瑽声，他气势汹汹地离开了晚饭桌。

和善的金发青年叹了口气，好不容易雀跃了点的心情再次跌入谷底。

艾斯那天晚上做梦了，梦见了他丢人的少年时光。那时候他还没离家出走，一个人苦兮兮地在世上讨生活，他跟比他年长两岁的萨博在山毛榉林子里玩耍，小鹿一样奔跑着。萨博十六岁，青春期骤然拔高的个子让他整个人都瘦条条的，像一株飘摇的柳树；艾斯那时候不过十四岁，长满雀斑的脸还有点婴儿肥，他紧紧跟在萨博的后面，叫着闹着让人耳朵嗡嗡作响。

“萨博，你以后要嫁给我”

他小兽般粗鲁地将金发少年压到地上，因为下雨而坑洼积水的泥土让萨博浑身上下都脏兮兮的。他洁癖地吸了吸鼻子，开玩笑地调侃自己可爱的弟弟。

“我为什么要嫁给你呢？你长得那么肥那么矮，还没有隔壁的克尔拉高呢”

“我不管，我会长高的，你必须嫁给我”

他凶巴巴地亲上了萨博的嘴，说是亲吻更像是啃噬，对方光滑的嘴唇被他咬的一塌糊涂。但金发少年只是宠溺地受着，甚至温暖的手轻轻摩挲他毛绒绒的脑袋。

“那我等着”

他们静静地躺在泥泞的森林里，耳旁只有对方隆隆的心跳声。

当叶子上的露水滴落到艾斯脸颊上时，他醒了，发现自己不知何时哭湿了枕头。

萨博果然很识趣地没在他面前转悠，但这让艾斯心里更加不爽了。因为遗产交托他有一堆工作要做，不得不天天呆在书房里签字盖章面客访友，被文山会海搅得头昏脑涨。那抹清幽的洋甘菊在空荡荡的宅邸里飘来飘去，却总是稍纵即逝，他得努力嗅闻才能攫取一二，这让黑发青年益发焦躁。

“老爷，喝杯茶休息一下吧，萨博少爷让我给您泡的”

侍女莫坦往漂亮的英国骨瓷杯里注入淡黄色的茶水，恬淡的洋甘菊香气晃荡在书房里。

“他让你送来的？”

“对，萨博少爷说老爷您以前就爱喝这个”

他呷了一口茶，滋味分毫不差，幽幽然平缓了他莫名其妙的烦闷。

“你们为什么叫他少爷？不是应该叫那……什么吗”

他涨红了脸，突如其来的心塞让他没办法说出夫人这个简单的单词，或许他并不想将那个镶嵌在记忆深处的干净少年和这个可怕的词语连在一起。

“您在说什么？萨博少年不就是少爷吗？”

莫坦奇怪地看了他一眼，鞠躬离开了。徒留下郁郁不乐的艾斯，瘫坐在椅子山噫出一声长叹。

他是十六岁的时候离家的，被刺激的。那时候他的世界很小，不过庄园那500英亩土地和洋甘菊气味的金发少年。他眼里只有萨博、心里只有萨博、盘算的未来全部是萨博，他每次望向十八岁的俊朗小伙子都会不自觉脸红心跳，即使无数次在他嘴唇印下轻吻也依然害臊的像个偷糖吃的小孩。萨博宽容地接受一切，握着他的手温暖舒适，柔软的嘴唇轻飘飘地回应着他，艾斯以为他们就会这样好下去。但命运这玩意就是很操蛋，你计划的明天十有八九全部落空。他的混账老爹痛下命令让他远离萨博，在他面前狠狠摔上了房门，隔音性超强的木门让他根本听不清他们在说什么，艾斯只知道第二天开始萨博不再理他了。

金发少年沉默了下来，他佝偻着挺拔的脊背幽灵般行走在宽敞的大宅里。他成为了罗杰的私人秘书，每天都有处理不完的公文事物，没空理会他十六岁的小小玩伴。

“萨博，我们一起去钓鱼好不好”

他拿着钓鱼竿凑到窗边问，桌案上的少年眼底一片青黑。

“不了艾斯，你自己去吧，我今天很忙”

“你昨天也是这么说的，还有前天也是”

“对不起我真的很忙，能别打扰我吗？”

他重重关上了窗户，厚重的窗帘阻隔了艾斯惊诧的脸。

黑发少年迫不得已一个人去镇上瞎晃，他在酒吧里悄悄点了杯啤酒，听其他酒客东拉西扯。

“你知道吗，我听说哥尔老爷子找了个小的”

“什么小的，是我知道那意思吗？”

“嗐，这有啥，哥尔夫人都死了那么多年了，他再找一个也不算啥”

“你懂个屁，你们知道什么吗？”

形貌猥琐的男人压低了声音，卖着关子宣布这个惊天秘密

“他找的那个小的是个男的！”

“干，怎么可能”

“我女友在庄园工作，不可能弄错的。那个人还是老爷的养子，现在给他做私人秘书”

“你女友看见他俩那啥了？”

“没有证据我能瞎说吗？我女友说他俩大半夜总是关着门神神秘秘不知道在干什么，如果不是那档子事，还能有别的吗？”

“啧啧，没想到哥尔老爷子相貌堂堂也会做这种腌臜事”

“别说，他那养子和长得有点像露玖夫人”

……

每字每句都像子弹击溃艾斯的自尊，他双眼发红不要命地揍了那个知情人士，在其他人叽叽喳喳的议论声里被警察拖到了看守所里。

“艾斯，你干嘛要打人呢？”

金发少年心疼地帮他擦拭嘴角的血迹，他冰凉的手指让艾斯眼中血丝更甚。

“我听见他们编排你，光说瞎话”

萨博绞着布巾的动作顿住了，他梗着喉咙问他们说什么

“就瞎说的，他妈的乱说你和我爸，还有我妈”

萨博沉默，他幽蓝色的眸子里闪烁些说不清的情绪。

“你不要太在意，我已经教训了那家伙，他下次肯定再不敢了”

十六岁的男孩子得意洋洋，乱蓬蓬的黑发散发出汗水的味道，萨博只得沉静地点了点头。

“他们说的也不是空穴来风”

艾斯愣住了，他没想到金发少年会有这样的回答，萨博咬了咬牙，继续他残酷的话语

“所以下次，你不要和他们动手了，不值得”

他们不再说话，诡异的寂静蔓延在偌大的卧室里。

“祝你们这对见鬼的狗男男百年好合”

他年轻气盛，背着仅有的行装鲁莽地离开了家，只是用赤红的颜料在墙上涂了这样一行字，当他最后的饯别礼。此后六年他在世界各地打着转，什么脏话累活都干过，学会了抽烟喝酒说脏话，放荡不羁地和所有女人睡觉。但他知道自己心里缺了一块、飘着洋甘菊在栗子树下金发耀眼的一块，他每次想到都会隐隐作痛。

不知道怎么萨博找到了他，给在圣白杨停留的他寄来了加急挂号信，白纸黑字写着他浑蛋老爹的死讯。他嗤笑着将那封信撕成碎片，最后却还是回到了那个地方、见到了六年未见的心结。萨博没怎么变，或者说他变得太多了，他一边深深植根在艾斯不愿回想的记忆里，避无可避地在此时复刻；却又陌生到让艾斯浑身发冷，他望着那个成熟的男人眼底一片干涩。他忍不住将分离六年学会的所有顽习都展露出来，飞扬跋扈地宣告自己和过去的一刀两断。他知道萨博不喜欢自己的混混样，他看着自己眼神总是惭愧中带着心疼，但折磨萨博的感觉让他沉醉，他在嘶吼着、嘶吼那人在前十六年给他灌输的所有东西都被他抛诸脑后，他可以和萨博一样残忍地背弃他们的一切，把葱茏的山间田林烧的一干二净，他血液中固有的疯狂因子被调动到极处，沸反盈天地吵嚷。

他在洋甘菊浅淡的香气里苏醒，下身一脉火热，暴涨的性欲让他丧失了残存的理性。

萨博房间的大门被狠狠撞开，惊扰了睡梦中的金发青年，他穿着一件蓝色条纹的睡衣，困顿地揉着眼睛。

“艾斯你来做什”

他话还没说完，就被一具火热的肉体用力推到了床上，男人炽热的温度让他头脑发昏。干燥的嘴唇在他的唇瓣上撕摩着，凶猛地力道将脆弱的嘴吮出血来，萨博闷哼一声，那人带有薄茧的手就暴戾地撕开了他的睡衣，手指在他图气味的乳粒上揉搓着，没有吝啬半分力道。

“那个混账老头子也会揉你这里吗？”

在接吻间隙艾斯讥诮地问他，语气里满是鄙夷的嘲讽。

“你在说什么”

被吻得气喘吁吁的萨博疑惑地问道，他的装疯卖傻让艾斯在沸腾的怒意上加了把柴，劈啪作响的烈火让黑发青年加重了揉搓的力度。可怜的乳珠在他手中被肆意蹂躏，颤颤巍巍地耸立在空气中，萨博痛苦地呻吟，他细碎的抗拒让艾斯下身发硬，就那样光明正大地在萨博紧合的双腿上磨蹭。

“那个老头子能不能满足你？他还能硬的起来吗？”

“你先放开我，我们好好说话行不行”

“你他妈的回答我的问题”

他按着萨博乱动的手，将他紧紧压在了松软的床垫上，对方修长的腿乱蹬着，几次三番撩拨他的情欲。他恶狠狠地扒开了萨博的裤子，金发青年内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一团被他拿捏在手中撸动，不过多时就不争气地站了起来。萨博眼眶泛红，目睹着阔别许久让他朝思暮想的青年粗鲁地猥亵着自己，他不知何时放弃了挣扎，仍由那人在自己身上动作着。被侍弄阴茎的快感让他溃不成军，舒爽地蜷起了脚趾，难耐的曼叹，淫荡的样子让艾斯内心大震。

“他也是这样肏你的吗？他也会帮你撸吗？”

他俯身往萨博敏感的耳朵里吹气，极致的刺激让萨博痉挛着射了艾斯一手。他赧红着脸摇头，双腿自抱自弃地张开，半勃的性器还汩汩吐着淫液。

“操你妈你果真是个被肏熟的婊子”

艾斯粗暴地将他翻了个身，扯开他包裹臀瓣的内裤，粗壮有力的手指猛地捅进了萨博身体里。被侵犯的异物感让萨博眼前发白，刚射精的余韵让他沉沦在焦灼的欲海里，忍不住撅起屁股让男人进入的更深。

“你看好了，现在是你的继子在肏你”

他在那雪白的臀瓣上用力打了一下，草草开拓就急不可耐地闯了进去，勃发的粗大让萨博脖颈青筋暴起。太疼了，像是有人将他劈成两半，从私密部位延伸的热度让他大脑轰鸣，全身上下仿佛都不是自己的。萨博流血了，这让艾斯诧异，他那个部位像处子一样紧致干涩，让自己的每一次运动都艰难不已。

“慢点，艾斯，好痛”

那人白皙的手颤抖着抚上他的手腕，艾斯结实的手掌在他白花花的屁股上留下了两道艳红的印子。色情的小穴吞吐着紫红色的阴茎，有腥臊的血液滴落在米白的床单上。

“我第一次，好痛”

“你他妈，你……”

艾斯怔住了，一种不好的预感在心底绵延，他心脏狂跳，说不上是震惊愧疚还是狂喜。

“别他妈说话了，你动一动”

那个在他回来之后一直保持雍容“主母”风范的金发青年终于撕开了掩饰的彬彬有礼，愤怒地破口大骂

“你他妈还上瘾了是吗？你的屌卡在我屁股里面疼死了，给老子动一动”

说着还提了提自己的臀部，让那烙铁似的阴茎往自己身体内部送了送。

虽然还有千头万绪需要梳理，被爱人骚动心弦的艾斯还是奉令唯谨地挺动起来，每一次都直捣黄龙，梨花木大床被撞得摇摇晃晃。萨博闷叫着，在最初的疼痛过去后一种饱胀的酸涩感聚拢身体，他被干得涎水直流，难堪地汗湿了金发。前列腺被舒爽地顶弄，他秀气的阴茎再次硬了起来，摩擦着身前的枕头，吐出莹白色的粘稠液体。沉醉的艾斯咬住他的耳垂，用调皮的舌头舔舐着，敏感点被掌控的金发青年彻底丧失了脸面，哀哀求着男人再用力一点。

“你不知道这一天我等了十二年”

炽热的精液尽数射在他湿软的甬道里，他和艾斯身形交叠趴在床上喘气。穴腔食髓知味地翕缩，有汩汩的淫液夹杂着血丝滑落到他腿间。艾斯咬着他的脖子，粗糙的舌头舔弄他滚动的喉结，萨博滞了滞才想到他们俩做爱的事实。

“我从十岁开始就想上你了”

“……小流氓”

“我就是流氓强奸犯”

艾斯再次硬挺起来的阴茎直戳戳地盯着他的臀缝，在他未合拢的穴口打着转，龟头悄悄伸进穴腔，却又坏心眼地迅速推出，磨人的挑逗让萨博欲火焚身。

“还干吗？”

“你他妈把你那根屌从我屁股上放下去再问这个问题”

“我没想到你说脏话也不赖”

艾斯抱着萨博，细密地拥吻着，他们汗淋淋的嘴唇尝起来咸咸的，但到嘴里却是腻人的甜味。滚烫的阳器撞在一块，肚脐处萌发的情潮让他们都有些迷茫。

“快进来”

萨博艰涩地说，他眼睛上蒙了一层水汽，魅惑着艾斯的心房。

他面对面撞了进去，吭哧吭哧地蛮干着，他引以为傲的床技在这个人身上兵败山倒，只剩下要将他嵌进身体的猛烈撞击，仿似灵魂交融的巨大力道。萨博被顶的渗出生理性的泪水，顶峰的快感让他多日来抑郁沮丧的心情一扫而空，只剩下身上男人强壮的身体和灼人的体温，密不透风将他束缚。他十四年来都爱着他，那是未曾变过的事实，也是让他辗转反侧的梦魇。

吱吱呀呀的声音响了一夜，他们把干净的床单被褥搞得一团糟，在气味复杂的体液中搂在一起坠入梦乡，艾斯的阴茎还害臊地留在萨博的甬道里。

“所以你说你和我爸根本没什么”

“你以为所有人都像你那么龌龊吗？”

他伺候着身体不适的萨博喝粥，对方的后穴现在还发着炎，连坐立这件简单小事都难捱不已。

“那我之前说你你干嘛不反驳”

“我觉得没必要和一个钻死胡同的幼稚小鬼解释”

-其实看你吃醋的样子我真的心中暗爽，萨博把心中所想混着热粥吞进了肚子。

“那你为什么六年前要和我说那种话”

萨博尴尬地咽下一口稀粥，他的胃肠被融融暖意包围。他嗫嚅着道出真相，这事实让艾斯大惊失色。

“我以为他们说我……是露玖姨妈的私生子”

“……你在说什么？你再说一遍”

萨博长得像妈妈，这件事艾斯八岁的时候就发现了。母亲刚死，他可怜兮兮地每天在书房里哭泣，因为那里有母亲唯一一副画像。他痛恨罗杰、痛恨他因为生意和人情总不回家的老爸，连妈妈的最后一眼也没有看见。脆弱的他就是在那时候第一次遇到了萨博，金色头发的小男孩，温温柔柔地拉他的手，小声安慰你不要哭啦。

萨博是罗杰带回来的小孩，是个父母双亡的孤儿，被好心的罗杰收养，甚至安排他读书学习成为自己的私人秘书。这本该是个感人至深的故事，没有血缘关系的养子和养父之间的善良情意，谁知被爱嚼舌根的乡民传成了乱七八糟的八卦逸闻。

萨博早熟，寄人篱下的经历让他分外克制自己乱窜的野性，他本质上和艾斯是一路人，爱的不过是在泥地上打滚，和黑色头发的少年亲亲小嘴拉拉小手，但他俩逾距的关系毕竟入了罗杰的眼。罗杰是个见多识广的人，足够豪爽足够开放，虽然生气也没直接把他俩棒打鸳鸯。他只是看准了更早熟的萨博识大体的性子，将他拉到书房打算各个击破。

“你是艾斯母亲妹妹的孩子，也就是他表哥”

他没再继续说话，但萨博明白了罗杰的意思，他一言不发地接受了秘书的工作，案牍劳形中强迫自己疏远艾斯。他这个私人秘书除了整理公文还有别的工作，就是帮罗杰写传记。那个和艾斯一样自恋的男人巴不得自己的传奇经历被全世界的人传颂，当然还有他对露玖的歉意，那些汹涌的爱全部汇进他几十年的人生里，他希望起码在书里他们会有个无比美满的结局。他看准了萨博顺畅的文笔，压着他每晚在房间里听几十年来的稠密回忆。萨博睡眠不足地打着哈欠，连带对艾斯的缠人态度都添了几分恨屋及乌的烦躁。

艾斯离家出走那天，罗杰就后悔了，他没想到所谓三人成虎能有那么大能力，能把他原本就让人头疼的儿子逼得离家出走。他们找了六年，越找越慌张，艾斯就像是游入大海的小鱼，悄无踪迹渺无影踪。在萨博终于打听出艾斯下落的那天，罗杰却因为心脏病发去世了，所以说命运他就是个操蛋玩意。

“他给我们留了一封信，让我们把话都说通了再看”

萨博平静地从书桌的暗格里掏出那个牛皮纸信封，旁边放着他厚重的回忆录。艾斯紧张地滞住了呼吸。他们窸窸窣窣地打开了信，那上面只有怵目惊心的一句话。

“祝你们这对见鬼的狗男男百年好合”

艾斯笑了，笑出了眼泪，他摇头和萨博说这果然是糟老头子的风格。萨博担忧地盯着他摇摇欲坠的颤抖身影，用自己宽阔的怀抱圈住了他。书房顶上并排放着罗杰和露玖的画像，他们一个意气风发打算一展宏图，一个温婉美丽含羞带怯，他们的眼神似乎注视着对方，脉脉爱意宛然游离。

“我没有家人了，萨博。罗杰死了，我爸爸死了，我却连在他葬礼上说对不起都没有”

艾斯热烫的泪水濡湿了萨博的衬衫，金帆青年宽慰地趴着他的脊背，就像小时候艾斯每次哭时他做的那样。

“你还有我，我就是你的家人”

泪眼婆娑中艾斯想到确实如此，他还有萨博、还有他飘荡着洋甘菊气味的金发爱人、板栗树开花时节的暖阳。他不记得露玖的怀抱，也不记得罗杰的，但他知道，他们的怀抱大概和萨博一样，温暖牢靠，他是如此幸福地被爱着，这样真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是解释一下，毕竟写到结局我哭了，在我心中这个罗杰就和《大鱼》里的父亲一样，他为了家庭忙碌奔波，甚至连妻子的葬礼都错过了；他不擅长表达爱意，但其实他是货真价实地爱着他的家人，世界上很多这种让人遗憾的父子关系，所以，希望各位珍惜自己的父母（开始说教）


End file.
